Mexico to Sunnydale
by FirstAidKid
Summary: AU Season 7. Buffy and Spike are married, living in Mexico with their two young daughters when Buffy gets a vision of her old friends in danger.


Title: Mexico to Sunnydale Author's Notes: I wrote this after "Beneath You" based on a challenge I saw. But I can't remember what the challenge was. Dammit. Pairing: B/S.the rest you'll have to see for yourself  
  
"Ah, yo como una beer y un taco, ella como una.you know one of those little things its like a taco but different-" "Senor, yo no comprendo ingles." "Oh, bollocks. Buffy, you order." Spike shifted his five month old girl, Madeline from one hip to the other. Buffy grinned and turned back to the cashier. "Por favor, yo quiero una enchilada."  
A small hand tugged on Spike's leg. "Daddy, I want juice."  
"Buffy, Angela wants juice,"  
Buffy thought for a minute. "How do you say juice in Spanish?"  
"Jugo de manzana," said Angela.  
"Ahh," the woman said. "La nina esta mas inteligente de sus padres." She smiled and Angela winked at her.  
"Nada mas," said Buffy. "Now, Spike," she said and smiled as they sat down at a table. "Don't you think it's a little sad that we've been living in Mexico for five years and you can still barely speak Spanish?"  
"Yo hablo mejor de tu, daddy." Angela grinned up at him.  
Spike scowled slightly, and kissed her on the head. "Yo se mi Angelita."  
  
Buffy and Spike put Madeline to bed and then went into Angela's room to tuck her in. "Are you ready for bed?" Buffy asked.  
"Yea." Buffy picked up the blonde haired, green eyed four year old and lay her on the bed. Spike covered her with the blanket. They read her three poems from a Shel Silverstein book, and she fell asleep.  
They went into their own room, and Buffy sighed. "What?" asked Spike.  
"I have to patrol."  
"Do you want me to go?"  
"No, it's fine, I just-" Buffy fell to the floor as a searing headache went through her. Spike held her until it was over.  
"Another vision?" he asked.  
"Sunnydale," she murmured with her eyes closed.  
"What?"  
"We have to go to Sunnydale." She opened her eyes. "We have to go now."  
"Right now?"  
"Yes. Um.I'll get some of our stuff together, you wake up Angela and help her pack a bag."  
"Ok," he said, still confused. "What exactly did you see?"  
"From beneath you, it devours," she said, almost in a trance. She quickly snapped out of it, and started running around the room getting things together.  
  
Angela sighed sleepily in the backseat of the car. "Where are we going again?"  
"Sunnydale," Buffy said. "I used to live there. It's where I met your daddy."  
"How come we're going now?" Angela asked.  
"Because.I miss my friends. You'll get to meet them. And your grandma, and my sister." Buffy tried to sound as excited as possible.  
"It'll be okay," Spike said softly. "They'll understand."  
"You don't know that," Buffy mumbled, concentrating on the road.  
  
Spike rung the doorbell of 1630 Revello Drive at 11:30 that night. Three times. Eventually, Dawn came to the door. A look of shock crossed her face as she saw her supposedly dead sister holding a baby, with a small girl hiding behind her and her ex-sworn enemy standing on her porch. "Oh my God, Buffy. You guys, come in."  
Joyce started coming down the stairs as Buffy came in. "Buffy??" She ran down and hugged her daughter.  
"Ow, ok, baby. Spike?" Spike took Madeline so she could hug her back. Dawn joined in.  
"Where have you been?" Joyce finally asked. "We thought you were dead!"  
"Dead?" Buffy asked. Giles came down the stairs. "Giles," Buffy said. They hugged too. "Wait Giles? What are you doing here?" "Well, ah." he cleaned his glasses. "Your mother and I, ah."  
"Oh my God, you guys got married?? Okay, I think there's a lot that  
needs to be explained." She looked at Giles. "On both sides. But um,  
the kids are pretty  
tired-"  
"Are these your daughters?" Giles asked.  
"Yeah. Angela, this is.um.Grandpa Giles! And this," she took the baby  
from Spike. "This is Madeline. But do you have a place they could  
sleep?"  
"Of course," said Joyce. "We can get Matilda's old crib out from the  
basement and Angela could sleep in her trundle bed."  
"Right," said Buffy, and started to go up the stairs. Then she stopped. "Wait, who's Matilda?"  
"She's your half-sister. She's four, too. You'll meet her tomorrow, she's asleep."  
"Okay." said Buffy. "I'm still in kind of a state of shock from the whole marriage thing so my brain will just have to deal with that later."  
  
Angel, Faith, Oz, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia knocked on the door. Much hugging ensued, and eventually everyone sat down.  
"Ok, where should I start?" asked Buffy. "Um, well after I killed Angel-by the way, I'm REALLY sorry about that honey-" Angel shrugged. "-I ran away to LA where I met up with Spike-"  
"Drusilla left me for a fungus demon," Spike added, somewhat shamed still. Angel snickered. Spike held his chin up. "Sod off. At least she didn't send me to hell."  
"ANYWAY," said Buffy. "Spike had just gotten his humanity-"  
"That's WHY she left me-" Angel mumbled something about how-come-he- got his-humanity-and-I-didn't.  
"-And we kind of.you know.fell in love. And then we got married and I got pregnant and we moved to Mexico. And then when Angela was born, I started getting visions of people in trouble and so I helped them. Spike got a job teaching kindergarten. I got a vision of you guys in trouble so we came here. What's new with you guys?"  
"I'm in college at UC Sunnydale," said Willow.  
"Me too," said Oz.  
"I'm a carpenter," said Xander.  
"I'm a fashion designer," said Cordy.  
"I'm the Slayer," said Faith. "I took over after-what was her name sweetie-" she turned to Angel.  
"Kendra," said Angel. "I'm with Faith."  
"Oo!" said Willow. "We blew up the high school!"  
"Long story," said Xander.  
"Big demon-snake," said Oz.  
"Apparently not that long," said Xander.  
"Oo!" said Willow. "There was this whole thing, where there's another me, but she's a vampire. But she has a soul. She's good."  
"She's my girlfriend," said Xander smugly.  
"You know," said Willow. "I still don't get that. I was all over you for years. I gotta be a vampire to get your attention?" Oz coughed. "Not that I'm trying to get your attention."  
"Wait," said Buffy. "If she's Willow, and you're Willow, what do you call her?"  
"Willy," said Xander.  
"But," said Spike. "That's my name."  
"We'll just call you Spike."  
"Buffy, I still don't understand," said Joyce. "Why didn't you come home? Or at least call to tell us where you were?"  
"Well," she said. "I didn't think you'd.understand about me and Spike, I guess? And then when I had Angela.I guess I thought that you guys really wouldn't understand?"  
"Not that I'm not glad to catch up," said Giles. "But maybe we should focus our attention on your vision."  
"Slay now, party later," said Xander.  
"I saw all of you guys dead. And a hole in the ground. And a demon said, 'From beneath you, it devours.'"  
"What did the demon look like?" asked Willow.  
"Well, that's the thing, it kept.changing. I mean, this sounds crazy, but some of the time it looked like.you guys. But I'm sure it was.a demon."  
"So," said Xander. "We're looking for something that probably came out of the ground, and is some sort of shapeshifter? And it killed all of us?"  
"Ok," said Willow. "Who votes for a research party?"  
"Wait," said Buffy. "If you blew up the high school, does that mean there's no library?"  
"I run a magic shop," said Giles. "All the books are there." They all started to get up.  
"We can't leave the kids alone," said Buffy.  
"I'll stay here," said Joyce.  
"Bye, mom," said Buffy. 


End file.
